Danika Anderson
"Silly Cathy. You can't push around shadowbenders." -Danika, before killing her bully, Cathy. Danika Anderson is the daughter of Daniel and Isabelle, the Firstborn Guardian of Midna, and a shadowbender. She once tried to join the Kids Next Door before Chad Dickson kicked her out of CND Training, because of her powers. She eventually joined the Brotherhood of Evil alongside Nolan York. Danika's shadow's name is Cheshire, she has a twin brother named Leopold, and three sisters named Victoria, Brianna, and Payton. History Firstborn Saga In the one-shot "iNSaNiTY", Danika was pushed around at school by some bullies, and Danika used her shadowbending to kill them, giving us a look at her inner Dark Side. She was then approached by Madame Rouge, who asked her to join the Brotherhood. In the one-shot "My Little Aliens", she, Nolan, and a bunch of Stormtroopers went after the two aliens, Cosmo and Nova, and searched Emily's house. She nearly found them in the secret compartment beneath the stairs, but they used a cloaking device. In the one-shot "The Shadow and the Disabled", she and Nolan chased after and captured Marine the Raccoon, then relaxed on the beach, getting to know each other a little bit. Danika revealed to him she joined the Brotherhood after killing her bullies, and The Brain watched her and wanted her to join. The two were then called off to hunt Kami Drilovsky. She was also in the one-shot "Want You Gone" by Dynamite Girl, in which she sang a song about her brother after they'd been in a fight. In Operation: DEATH-EGG, she and Nolan went after Kami. When they failed to catch her, they hired Cad Bane, then ambushed her at the Arctic Base, where Danika fought Chad. When they failed again, she, Nolan, and Bane were flying through the Solid Gold Death Egg Fleet and were shot down by Ava. In the one-shot "The Starry Night", Danika brought Bane and Nolan to a forest area after their fail at the Death Egg Fleet, and took Nolan to a secret pond area, where she got in a bathing suit and went swimming with Nolan, while distant singing sang "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?". She nearly kissed Nolan before being interrupted by Brain. She and Nolan watched Ava and Kweeb in the one-shot "Size", where Danika told Nolan to be patient when he wanted to attack them now. In Final Preparations, they finally went after Lizzie Devine, capturing her and Herbie. Later, they went after Ava, Kami, and Kweeb, where Danika tried to crush Kweeb, but couldn't. She later fought alongside the other villains at the base, nearly killing Chad with April Dickson. She was later with the rest of Gnaa's legions at the end. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Danika stood beside Nolan through the majority of Nolan's story arc, going on missions with April Dickson, as well as The Terrible Toxic Four. On their journey to Planet Vaporia, they met a shadowy being called Midna, who seemed to take interest in Danika. As they escaped Vaporia, Midna stuck with Danika the rest of the way. During the story's Climax Saga, Danika and Nolan went on vacation to Ember Island, where they went on a date and slowly explored their feelings with each other. As Nolan left, leaving Danika to herself, she was ambushed by The Brain and Lucinda Talzin, who discovered Danika was Midna's Firstborn Guardian. They captured Midna, and shot Danika with a Darkness Cannon, making her revert to her dark, depressing ways, and forgetting her feelings for Nolan. When Nolan came to speak with her, she cut him across the right cheek. When Nolan figured out what happened to her, he and Cad Bane brought Danika to her sisters, where Victoria sang a song that brought Danika to her senses. She, Nolan, and April then went to the Realm of Shadows to recover the last Fused Shadow to restore Midna's power. They had to battle Olivia Johnson, who was possessed by Maleficent. Danika realized her true power and defeated Olivia, then captured Midna and became her Guardian. Danika and April then accompanied Nolan on his path to redemption, rejoining the KND, in which Danika made friends with the other Firstborn Guardians on Moonbase. But when Nolan was inevitably framed as a traitor by the Brotherhood, they went back to the Brotherhood, but left them again during the invasion. They located and formed the Dimensional Prospectors. With their help, they broke into Final Brain and engaged the villains in one last showdown. After Arceus is revived and scatters the universe, Team Brotherhood sets off to find Midna, who was held hostage by Figure until they battled and defeated him. They later encountered the Lingering Sandman and defeated him for a piece of Morgan's memory. With all Eight Firstborn, Danika, the Guardians, and their friends became super-powered, did battle with Arceus and Final Entity, and saved the universe. Following the Firstborn Quest, Danika finally became a KND operative, claiming the codename Numbuh 13.6, and became a spy for Moonbase, tasked with studying the sources of evil auras after Mika determined their activeness. During their teenage years, Danika and some friends visited The Chronicler again and learned from him about the Apocalypse coming in Year 2032. However, they were ordered by someone to keep it a secret from their kids. During her high school years, Danika met Crystal Wickens, a new friend of Nolan, and they remarked each other's strange hair colors. In Zen and Intent, Danika greets Crystal with a scare in their TND hideout before reporting to her teammates that they were called to the Sooper Convention Center. They go to Nolan's house to take him there, and when the girls walk in on the shirtless boy, they are put in a daze. Nolan reveals to be walking using a green potion, despite his near-broken legs, and Danika disapproves of his experiments. At the convention center, they watch an announcement from The Figure, who has captured Kuki and Wally and threatens to kill them. Nextgen Series In the future, Danika is married to Nolan York, and they have a son named Dillon, named after Nolan's old friend. Dillon was born a shadowbender, and his shadow, Mario, was Cheshire's son. Nolan had also succeeded Wesley Dodds as "Sandman", so her husband goes out every night for long periods, leaving Danika to watch over the house. In First Day, she and Nolan saw their son off when he went to cadet training. She returned home afterward to have a shower, and finished when Nolan came back from fighting Teen Tornado. But when Nolan abruptly bans Dillon from going to training again, resulting in him becoming angry, Danika tries to explain Nolan's rough past to him, and wishes for Nolan to change his mind. In Sunni's Pride, Danika and the other White Lotus members greeted Mika when she arrived at the hideout. In Operation: SCARY, Danika became the target of Count Dracula when he fell in love with her. She was captured by Jack O'Lantern, who brought Danika to Gallagher Elementary as Dracula tried to "marry" her in a musical number. As Nolan and friends battled him, Danika slipped away using shadowbending. Following Code: XANA, Danika became the adoptive mom of Vanellope von Schweetz. In Operation: CLOWN, Danika rescheduled dinner time to nearly 10 at night, so that Nolan was able to join them. The following night, Gwen and Doug asked Danika if Zach and Maddy were at their house, but Danika explains Dillon wasn't home either. When Nolan's team shows up, they deduce that the kids went missing just like the others beforehand, and Nolan sets off to look for them. Danika and Nolan drove Dillon to the airport in The Great Candied Adventure. Danika asked if he would be OK with Vanellope gone, and Dillon assures he will. When Dillon later returns home to train, Danika takes him to Twilight Town where her sisters live, and they help Dillon train with shadowbending. They also give hime a Shadow Crystal to help in his fight against Nickel Joe. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Danika comes down to the Sandcave to see what Nolan is doing, and when she mentions Caesar Clown, Nolan decides to investigate Doflamingo, a customer of Caesar, and suggests Danika to make dinner early as he's gonna be out awhile. Danika figures she'll make extras for Yuki and Crystal. The following night, her husband heads out again, but Dillon returns late with Django de los Muertos, whom is staying with them. Dillon shamefully tells her he lost Midna, but Danika isn't mad. Seeing him confused, Danika wonders why they haven't brought up the Apocalypse yet (Cheren Uno, the one who revealed the Apocalypse, was turned into a toy by Sugar, so no one remembers his existence), and wishes to inform her son despite her orders. Nolan returns just then, but reports he'll come to bed later and will leave to Dressrosa first thing tomorrow. After Sector V returns from space, Dillon calls Danika to ask about Django. Danika confirms that Django rescued Midna and is at the house, so the team rushes down to see. Danika gives Dillon Midna's Spirit Ball to capture the Firstborn, but fails as Dillon is not "awakened" yet. When Dillon tells about his dislike for relying on shadows, Mario becomes angered and ditches him. Dillon tries to chase outside, but catches on fire in the sunlight, so Danika quickly pulls him back inside. When the kids discuss going to Twilight Town, Danika mentions it as a retreat for shadows, and sort of the Anderson Family's heritage. She decides to call Victoria, who works at the town's inn, to let her know the kids are coming. In the CP10 Saga, Danika is Roboticized by Dr. Nefarious's Atomic Biobliterator, then destroyed in his rage, but Zach Murphy revives her along with the rest of Quahog using his Bo-bobo Kempo. In The Horrorverse, Danika and four other parents are captured by The Riddler on Halloween Night. Non-Canon Her first non-canon appearance was in The Great Galactic Race, where she zoomed through the track in her bright red rocket, saving Violet several times, until she was finally taken out by Nick's Revenge Rider. Her rocket zoomed out of control until she finally crashed right into Nick after his Rider was down. This Danika was more based on Dynamite Girl than the OC character. Danika was one of many in Littlemissfg's "Quest to find Raven", where her shadowbending is nonexistent. Danika appears in the Legends Universe as a girl who dropped out of Arctic Training, and also possesses shadowbending. Battles *Danika vs. Cathy and her bullies. *Danika vs. Chad Dickson. *Danika vs. Kweeb. *Danika and April vs. Chad. *Danika vs. Nigel Uno. *Danika and April vs. Gwen and Doug. *Team Brotherhood and others vs. King Vapus. *Team Brotherhood vs. Rachel, Nigel, and Sonya. *Team Brotherhood vs. Olivia Dragon. *All heroes vs. Brotherhood of Evil. **Danika vs. Cheshire (cat-girl). **Danika vs. Johnny 13 and his Shadow. *Danika vs. Shadow Spirit. *Team Brotherhood vs. Figure. *Team Brotherhood, Gwen, and Doug vs. The Lingering Sandman. *All heroes vs. Arceus. *Prospectors vs. The Figure. *Danika vs. Jack O'Lantern (offscreen). Relationships Nolan York Danika became Nolan York's partner after he joined the Brotherhood of Evil. She helps push his wheelchair around sometimes and holds on to him as she flies as a shadow. In the future, she is married to him, and they have a son named Dillon. Dillon York Dillon is Danika's son, who inherited her shadowbending. He is closer to Nolan, but bares some of his mom's looks. Darth Genious Danika became one of The Brain's newest Brotherhood members and one of his best operatives. She eventually came to hate Brain when she learned what he was doing to Nolan. Brain even used her in his scheme to keep Nolan in darkness by destroying her feelings for him with a Darkness Cannon, drowning Danika in her toneless, negative thoughts. Midna Midna was the Shadow Firstborn Danika was tasked with protecting, and she essentially became Danika's second shadow companion beside Cheshire. Midna remained with Danika as she grew to an adult, even though most of the Firstborn were set free, and regularly bugs her and her family (mostly Nolan). Chad Dickson Chad always cast her aside like everyone else, but had to come meet her again after he was cast aside by both kids and teens. Chad claimed he wanted to see if she was okay, to which she gave him a kiss. Chad had a crush on Danika for a time and tried to become a metahuman for her, until he abandoned his feelings and married Emily Matthews. Leopold Anderson Leo is Danika's poisonbending brother that is a member of The Terrible Toxic Four. He hates her for being bossy, and she hates him for being an idiot. Regardless, the two love each other very much. Cheshire Cheshire is Danika's shadow companion. Cheshire is very loyal to her master and seems to have a dislike for Danika's brother Leo. Payton Anderson Payton is Danika's littlest sister. Danika adores the girl and is as protective of her as Leo. She would do absolutely anything for her. Appearance Danika has brown eyes, sleek black hair that goes to her elbows with a blue streak in the middle. She wears a brown T-shirt, black leather jacket with a zipper, thin black pajama-like pants, and small black shoes with white tongues, laces and soles, and short white socks. She also has black nail polish. As an adult, Danika wears a black, bellybutton tank-top with exposed cleavage, a long black skirt, and black sandals. She wears a black bikini when she goes swimming. At night, she wears a long-sleeve grayish-black button-up pajama shirt, same-colored pants, and is barefoot. Gallery Danika-Anderson.jpg|Unknown character Danika was based from. Danika.png|Close-up of Dani's face. Characters (5).jpg|Danika in her teens. IMG 1691.jpg|Danika's design in the Legends Universe.|link=Danika Anderson (Legends) The Shadow and the Disabled.jpg|Danika and Nolan on the beach.|link=The Shadow and the Disabled Personality Most of the time, Danika sounds gloomy, and usually speaks in a low tone of voice. This resulted from some inner turmoil when their parents went missing, and Danika fell into a state of depression. She was brought and kept to happiness when she met Nolan York and began to go on missions with him. So despite her gloomy tone, at other times she sounds a bit more humorous and happy. As an adult, Danika is a fairly laid back woman who loves her son and husband. But due to Nolan's new Sandman alterego, having to go out on patrol every night, Danika becomes a little depressed that she doesn't get to spend as much time with him, and on often nights where both men are out, she likes to invite her girl friends over for a party and drink booze. Powers Danika is a shadowbender, and a very skilled one. Having awakened the Power of Dawn inside her, Danika can become a giant shadow of light and defeat strong opponents with ease. Just as well, she can also go into regular Shadow Fury, with power enough to destroy a swarm of Vaporians, and was first in this mode after Vaporians seemingly killed her brother. Danika wields two daggers and associates them with her shadowbending, as she tosses the daggers at her enemies, then uses Cheshire to summon them back. Final Smash "Okay, Cheshire, time to eat." Danika's Final Smash is Shadow Feast, in which she stretches Cheshire to giant size and has her loom over the battlefield to munch her enemies, turning them into shadows. Weaknesses Like all shadowbenders, her power is generally weaker in pure day or nighttime, but she has improved on this as an adult. Stories She's Appeared *Quest to Find Raven (non-canon) *The Great Galactic Race (non-canon) *iNSaNiTY *Evil's Intent *My Little Aliens *The Shadow and the Disabled *Operation: DEATH-EGG *The Starry Night *Want You Gone *Cheshire and Dinos Don't Mix *Final Preparations *Danika's Nightmare & Nolan's Nightmare *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Zen and Intent *His Last Intent *The NEW Adventures of Sandman and Coldman *Picture (picture) *Life of Mika (cameo) *First Day *Operation DUSK *Operation: SCARY *Code: XANA *Operation: FROST (cameo) *Operation: CLOWN *Operation: NECSUS (referenced) *The Great Candied Adventure *Underworld Prison Party (mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights *The Horrorverse Legends Universe *Numbuh 9-Lives: Shadow Traveler Trivia *She is voiced by Cricket Leigh, who voices Mai in Avatar: The Last Airbender. **Her daggers are generally similar to Mai's fighting style, too, and both girls eventually marry a boy who is confused with right from wrong. *She is named after her creator of the same name, Danika, the same as Numbuh 6.13's OC, Mika, and several others. *Danika is the first OC shadowbender to appear in Gamewizard's series. *Her Sburb Title would be Voice of Twilight, because of her close friendship with the shadows and love for sunset. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Shadowbenders Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Reformed Villains Category:Dynamite Girl's Pages Category:Global Command Category:Spies Category:Swordsmen Category:Anderson Family Category:York Family Category:White Lotus Members Category:Firstborn Guardians Category:Twins Category:BOE Members